Wanted
by Calabazas
Summary: One day two men enter the Xavier school. Who is Wesley Gibson, and why do they believe the professor is him? Crossover with Wanted. Future CharlesXErik


Ok well I'm starting another story and I hope some one reads it, I read one on here and for some reason fell inlove with the idea of Charles being Dangerouse, well the professor is sort of dangerous!

Haha, please review so I can be happy… depending on the respose I may make this longer

So please review and let me know what you think!

It's technically a cross over between wanted and X-men, but who actually reads crossovers! But I will be making more parts and putting them in the crossover section so keep a look out!

And if anyone has any interest in possibly being a beta or whatever for this story let me know, I like my ideas but I'm not very good at saying them sometimes!

Disclaimer: I own neither the X-Men First Class or Wanted

* * *

><p>It was something Charles hadn't let himself think about in a long time, his time with fox, with the fraternity. No one knew about that time, not even Raven.<p>

He didn't know anyone else knew about it either.

* * *

><p>"Hey Professor X."<p>

Looking up Charles found Sean leaning into his study with a frown on his face. Looking back down at the open journal he had just been writing in he continued his writing and answered the tall boy.

"What is it Sean?"

Sean shuffled his feet and glanced around the study seeing nothing to hold his interest he looked back at the dark haired man, "There are two men down stairs who say that a Wesley Gibson lives here, when we told them there isn't anyone here by that name they still refuse to leave."

"Did you just say Wesley Gibson?" Earning a nod in return Charles licked his lip in thought.

When the name Wesley Gibson passed Sean's lips Charles couldn't help but freeze up. He hadn't heard that name in over 10 years, and he was positive he was the only one who knew the person that name belonged too.

Seeing the professor pause in his writing Sean lowered his eyebrows, obviously from his reaction, the professor had to recognize the name, why else would he possibly give any reaction to the name? Hearing Raven's voice up the stairs he knew he had to get the professor down stairs so he could deal with the situation as soon as possible. Knowing Raven she would probably say something obnoxiously rude and cause a fight like she's keen to do.

"Professor? Are you coming down?"

Closing the journal with a small thud Charles laid down his pen and wheeled backwards away from the desk. "Yes Sean, I'll meet you downstairs in a few short moments."

Nodding Sean turned away from the door and started the journey back to the main sitting room, quickening his pace when he heard Raven mutter, "Whatever you say tall, dark and ugly."

* * *

><p>Once Charles sensed Sean was away from the door He let out a heavy breath. Hearing a name that he had only ever heard in his dream came as a shock to him.<p>

In all honesty it terrified him, the thought of Wesley Gibson actually existing made him fear for the world. The man was a trained assassin, trained to kill without mercy, without care. If that kind of person existed in the world Charles couldn't help but pray for the world and the people in it.

'There has to be some kind of mistake.' He thought to himself as he wheeled himself to the elevator.

"We already told you, there is no Wesley Gibson living here, I've never even heard of him, and I've lived here my entire life!"

"Well Ms. Darkhölme, we have friends in high places that tell me Wesley Gibson is in this house."

Hearing enough Charles pushed the door open and rolled himself through the sitting room. Before he could utter a word he found the long barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead.

"Charles!" he couldn't even tell who yelled his name; he couldn't focus on anything but the gun in his face. The last time he had been this close to a gun was when he held it against his closest friend's forehead, and the other man asked him to pull the trigger. He couldn't do it then because like now he could only think about when he was Wesley.

"Wesley Gibson." It was said with such conviction, that he left no room for doubt. Reading his mind Charles sucked in a deep breath, this man actually thought that Wesley Gibson existed.

"I'm sorry sir; there is no one here by that name. I'm sorry that you came all this way, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my home."

The man stared into his eyes searching for any hint of deception, when he found nothing he pulled the gun back and slid it into the holster under his jacket.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Charles looked over to Raven. "Raven, darling could you please take everyone and go up to the 2nd story sitting room." When Raven made to interrupt Charles raised a hand and stopped her, "please Raven, and do as I say."

With a humph Raven rose from where she was half sitting on the couch arm she walked to the door, the others rose from where they were sitting or in Alex's case leaning against the window frame, and walked out of the room.

Once Charles knew they were gone he turned to the two men in the room.

"How do you know Wesley Gibson?"

* * *

><p>Hank was the last to enter the room and he slowly closed the door. He could feel the anger rolling off of Raven in waves and was reluctant to turn around and face what he knew would be a blast of anger and confusion, but it didn't matter if he turned around or not she began to seethe.<p>

"Who did they think they are? Ah!"

Walking over to the bookshelf Hank pulled down a book and began to busy himself by flip through it absent mindedly. Looking up he observed Raven with shifty eyes, "Maybe- maybe the professor knows him or something? Maybe it's someone he knew before he met you?"

Raven gave a snort, "No Charles tells me everything, and I think I'd know if a Wesley ever lived in this house."

Shrugging Hank went back to flipping through the book he was holding. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sean ever the jokester attempted to lighten the mood with a joke but was shot down with a glare from Alex.

So no one spoke until the door opened revealing a frowning Charles Xavier.

"Charles." Raven was the first to speak, but she fell silent when she saw the look on his face.

Wheeling himself to the center of the room he stared down at his folded hands. "This is going to sound crazy, but I believe I have to tell you this story so you can understand."

"Charles." Raven whispered in confusion.

Raising his hand Charles began his story.

"It was before I met you Raven," he turned to the blue skinned mutant and gave an apologetic look. "I'm afraid it is a tad bit complicated but I will try my best." Settling himself into his metal wheelchair he began his tale.

"I believe I have to start at when my father died. My father was a genetic scientist, and was very good at his job, but one day he was killed in an accident, widowing my mother. My mother later became romantically involved with a man named Kurt Marko, who was, before my father's passing, his lab partner. I later found out he was involved in my father's death. At any rate Kurt soon married my mother and became my step-father, and along with Kurt came his son Cain. Cain was a mentally disturbed young man and I tried my best to help him, but our step-father was very neglectful and abusive, which in turn made his son all the more violent."

Looking at the group of people listening his story he heaved a great sigh and continued. "Now my step brother Cain and I had many disagreements, but one night it escalated and somehow we caused an explosion. My stepfather was fatally wounded while I suffered severe injuries. Cain however only suffered minor wounds. That was the last time I saw both my stepfather and stepbrother. My stepfather died soon after, and Cain disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

Glancing up again he found many concerned faces staring back at him. Wringing his hands in his lap he gave a small smile. "I was sent to the nearest hospital where I fell into a coma of sort. My telepathy ability allows me to shut down my body if I'm in need of extensive healing, and without my body my mind was allowed to explore. Oddly enough my mind created a whole persona in my mind an entire other life. Now the mind is a wonderful thing, it is able to explore hidden feelings you may have hidden away and use them to tell you thing that you may not want to hear, but you need to hear, and that is what my mind did. It explored all the pain I felt about my father's death, the struggle to come to terms with my mutant ability, even the discontent with the relationships in my life."

Once again looking up into the eyes of the engaged group he shook his head in disbelief, "I always assumed it was simply in my mind, I don't have the foggiest how any of the events could have actually happen."

After he had finished his story no one could speak, not only was this the most they had ever heard of their teachers past, but it also was hard to comprehend. Charles made a life up in his head which somehow became real, it was absurd on so many levels, but somehow because it was the professor it became slightly easier to believe.

Sean of course was the first to speak. "So what your telling up professor is somehow, a dream you had became reality, is that even possible?"

Alex of course chimed in his own two cents, "Yeah professor I mean are you sure these guys aren't just making the whole thing up?"

Linking his hands together on his lap Charles' blue eyes closed in though, "Yes I do suppose that seems the logical choice, but how would they even know about Wesley Gibson if he did not exist. I told no one of my dreams nor did I ever intend to.

"Maybe they read your mind or something."

Shaking his head Charles wheeled over to the window and glanced down at the two men leaning against their car. "No they genuinely believe I am Wesley Gibson." Frowning he looked over his shoulder to the small group of young adults listening intently to him. "I have to say children that I am at a loss."

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


End file.
